


Bloody World of Evolution

by CaptainMoonShine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fear, Horror, Other, Psychological Horror, Realistic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMoonShine/pseuds/CaptainMoonShine
Summary: A collection of tales from the Pokémon world, each focusing on the darker aspect of the Pokémon world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“I love you.”

The red haired girl smiled brightly, her eyes were practically sparkling with joy.

She stretched out her arms in front of her.

The Lucario jumped into the young girl’s embrace. Making the little girl explode in giggles and laughter.

The sun shone high in the sky, casting sparkling sun rays over the lush green hills and treetops that rose in the distance. A clear blue river slithered through the hilly landscape and into the woods. Even further in the distance there were silver snow-capped mountains that stuck out above the forest. The silver color contrasts with the deep green color of the leaves.

The sky was as blue as the sky could get, not a single cloud to be seen.

As the Lucario was hugging her trainers her eyes were drawn to the mountain range.

“What are you looking at?” The girl released the Lucario from her embrace, whipping a curly hair lock out her face while she did.

“Hmm,” the girl followed Lucario’s gaze.

“Lucy, you know we can’t go there.” The girl pouted, a sudden sadness washing over her like a cloud in front of the sun.

For some reason Lucy longed for the mountains she knew they couldn’t reach. She wanted to explore the world.

“But you have me!” The girl began patting Lucy between her ears. Rubbing her soft fur with a kind smile.

Lucy returned the smile.

***

“I love you.”

A peaceful silence was present on the grassy fields. Flowers bloomed and the trees were growing wild. It was an almost idyllic picture. Not a single cloud was seen in the air.

Lucy smiled back.

***

“I love you.”

A cheeky smile followed.

It was as if the entire world was bathing in the light her smile gave off.

The girl expectantly opened her arms, waiting for Lucy to join in. For a moment Lucy felt like the entire world was waiting for the embrace.

It was completely silent on the hillside. Not even the sound of the wind was present. There was no sound to be heard, no movement. The world was completely still.

Lucy looked at the smile of her trainer and all her worries faded away.

***

“I love you.”

Lucy woke up from her dream. She could remember a weight pressing down on her chest, she couldn’t breathe in her dreams. However when she opened her eyes and she saw the blue sky again the panic quickly faded.

“I love you.”

Like always her trainer was waiting for her.

A tear leaked out of Lucy’s eyes as she lunged forward and dove into her embrace.

Her world felt bright again.

***

“I love you.”

The words started to sound hollow. Something was wrong. The world, the grassy hills and the places in the far distance. The place where she and her trainer spend their days.

Something was different since maybe the first time ever.

Lucy gazed up at the clear sky. However it wasn’t clear anymore.

Dark clouds were gathering in front of the sun. All of the sudden the sky darkened, the weather shifted and a storm began to grow.

It started to rain, not; it wasn’t just rain. The water, it was like it was pouring from the heavens.

Like it was preparing a flood.

Lucy’s feet began to feel wet and a wave of panic crashed over her as she noticed the lower part of the hills were already completely flooded with the murky water.

“What’s going on?” Lucy cried out but her voice could barely be heard above the noise of the rain.

Despite this her trainer still stood there, her arms wide and waiting for a hug.

The smile on her face didn’t last. It faltered, lowered and then became a sad line.

Rain was dripping down from her soaked hair, her colorful dress was stuck against her body while a constant flow of water crashed down from the heavens.

“Zoe?! What’s happening.” Lucy cried out. She wanted to move towards her trainer but her body didn’t obey.

“You don’t realize it, do you?” A sad smile was present on the girl’s face. “I’m not Zoe.”

“Of course you are!” Lucy stammered.

The black inky water had now rissen to her chest, it was pressing against her, swallowing her entire body. She weakly tried to push herself up but the water, it was dragging her down.

“You are my trainer!” Lucy screamed.

Water began dripping into her eyes and her vision became blurry.

The storm had grown stronger, still she could hear her trainer’s words clear as ever.

With her eyes cast down the girl shook her head. “I’m not Zoe. You’ve been alone for years and started to hallucinate.”

“Stop joking!” Lucy wanted to scream but the water had risen too high. The moment she tried to open her mouth the black liquid forced its way into her throat.

“You forgot,” Zoe sadly concluded, completely oblivious to Lucy’s situation. “Don’t you remember the ship Lucy? How it sank and-”

Lucy stopped struggling for a split second. She forgot how to breathe, to fight. She was completely captured by the memories that drown out her thoughts.

There was an accident.

So much water.

Her trainer was drowning.

She was drowning.

Her trainer’s last words echoed throughout her mind as she struggled for air.

“I love you.”

With one last frantic movement her fragile human trainer had thrown her Pokéball.

The entire world around Lucy disappeared. The sky turned red. A mechanical voice blared into her ear.

“Power low. Executing release protocol.”

Her world exploded and suddenly Lucy was surrounded by water on all sides.

There was no light, only the murky liquid that forced its way into every part of her body.

Everything that had happened came back to Lucy while she was desperately fighting for air.

“I still love you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mia's Story

She didn't want to be here.

She didn't belong here.

She wasn't supposed to die.

She was supposed to have a long and happy life.

She should've gone to heaven.

She should've been dead.

She didn't know how she ended up in this world.

She knew how this world was even real.

She only knew it felt wrong.

She felt horrible.

She wanted to get out.

She desperately wanted to go back to her own life.

She didn't have a choice in that after.

She wished she was reborn with the same gender.

She wished she wasn't aware of how wrong her body was.

She wished she couldn't read the text above her head.

_**Tauros Meat Processing Factory** _


	3. Spore

Hello Grace,

I am deeply disturbed by the new Parasect variant found in BlackWood forest. True, we don't know alot about this Pokémon or the parasitic life form that grows on their back. Studies done in the past have revealed that this parasitic life form closely resembles a fungus. For reasons unknown to us these things only grow on Parasect's back and have yet to be found anywhere else in the wild.

For as we know this had been the case for over 7000 years.

The fact that a Parasect managed to infect a human is deeply disturbing.

* * *

Hello Grace,

I visited the town where this special Parasect variant was discovered. Luckily the town is small and very isolated. I assume the travel ban I advised is in full effect.

We don't know what we are dealing with here.

* * *

I met the so-called patient zero. He was surprisingly helpful and invited me into his house to perform examinations. He told me about how he had found a dying Parasect near a riverbed. He tried to help it by spraying a Potion he brought but his efforts were fruitless.

Grace,

I can not find any signs of patient zero being infected. I don't know what I exactly had expected. Maybe shrooms growing on his head?

I am going to investigate all the people patient zero came in contact with. Maybe they'll show any signs of being infected.

Luckily the people here are very warm and welcoming.

* * *

Hello Grace.

The original Parasect was apparently lost after it was brought to the local Pokémon Center. While performing research I noticed the absence of wild Pokémon in the area. It might just be the fact that this town was built in the shadow of a mountain range but I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Hello Grace,

I am not getting anywhere. I tried looking for anomalous Aura readings and checked the local plant life but everything appears to be normal.

* * *

Hello Grace,

Patient Zero invited me over today.

He looked sick, I kindly asked him if I could help him but he denied my offer; Insisting he was fine. I hope you could send me the document I asked for?

* * *

Grace.

I don't know what I am seeing here. After I sedated Patient Zero I unclothed him and found black spots all over his body. Those black marks followed a strange pattern and were moisty in nature.

When I touched it the skin felt squishy, as if it could break any moment.

Patient Zero isn't the only one with these marks. Everyone in this village has them, cleverly hidden by their clothes. It appears the people here are oblivious to these marks. I am not sure what this means or how this will develop.

Prepare for the worst.

* * *

Hello Grace.

Patient Zero died yesterday. I performed an autopsy and I still can't believe what I found. His insides were hollowed out, sucked dry of any substance and replaced by fungi. These mushrooms were growing inside his chest cavity.

It's a nightmare. The parasite has been growing inside them.

I think it even managed to take over the cognitive functions on some basic level.

* * *

Grace,

My research reveals that patient zero, after encountering this parasite was constantly bringing guests over to his house. I suspect that this is the parasite' s doing. At this point I am sure everyone in this village is lost.

I really hope you have the Victini Bomb I proposed ready. Under no circumstances is this allowed to spread. It Is highly contagious and can influence its host behavior patterns and most likely it will be lethal over time.

I'll try working on a cure, something, anything that can rid the world of these damned shrooms.

* * *

**Hey Grace.**

**You Should Come Over.**

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Pokémon centered horror stories is hard, feedback, suggestions and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
